Mosh
Mosh is an Eminem song which appears as the sixth track on the Encore Album and lasts for five minutes, seventeen seconds (5:17). Background The video for the song is available free on the Internet and encouraged voters to vote George W. Bush out of office. The song was excerpted from Eminem's album, Encore, not yet released at the time the video was made available to the public. G-Unit rapper Lloyd Banks also appears in the video. The original video was changed after Bush was reelected. In the origanal video they voted in the new one they stormed on Bush Lyrics I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America And to the Republic for which it stands One nation under God Indivisible with liberty and justice for all... It feels so good to be back.. I scrutinize every word, memorize every line I spit it once, refuel, re-energize and rewind I give sight to the blind, my insight through the mind I exercise my right to express when I feel it's time It's just all in your mind, what you interpret it as I say to fight, you take it as I'mma whip someone's ass If you don't understand, don't even bother to ask A father who has grown up with a fatherless past Who has blown up now to rap phenomenon that has Or at least shows no difficulty multi-task And in juggling both perhaps mastered his craft Slash entrepreneur who has helped launch a few more rap acts Who's had a few obstacles thrown his way through the last half Of his career typical manure moving past that Mr. kisses ass crack, he's a class act Rubber band man, yea he just snaps back Chorus: Come along follow me as I lead through the darkness As I provide just enough spark that we need to proceed Carry on, give me hope, give me strength Come with me and I won't steer you wrong Put your faith and your trust as I guide us through the fog To the light at the end of the tunnel We gonna fight, we gonna charge, we gonna stomp, we gonna march Through the swamp, we gonna mosh through the marsh Take us right through the doors (c'mon) All the people up top on the side and the middle Come together lets all bomb and swamp just a little Just let it gradually build from the front to the back All you can see is a sea of people some white and some black Don't matter what color, all that matters we gathered together To celebrate for the same cause don't matter the weather If it rains let it rain, yea the wetter the better They ain't gonna stop us they can't, we stronger now more than ever They tell us no we say yea, they tell us stop we say go Rebel with a rebel yell, raise hell we gonna let em know Stomp, push, shove, mush, Fuck Bush, until they bring our troops home (c'mon) Chorus Imagine it pouring, it's raining down on us Mosh pits outside the oval office Someone's tryina tell us something, Maybe this is God just sayin' we're responsible For this monster, this coward, That we have empowered This is Bin Laden, look at his head noddin' How could we allow something like this without pumping our fists Now this is our final hour Let me be the voice in your strength and your choice Let me simplify the rhyme just to amplify the noise Try to amplify the times it, and multiply by six... Teen million people, Are equal at this high pitch Maybe we can reach alqueda through my speech Let the president answer a higher anarchy Strap him with an Ak-47, let him go, fight his own war Let him impress daddy that way No more blood for oil, we got our own battles to fight on our own soil No more psychological warfare, to trick us to thinking that we ain't loyal If we don't serve our own country, we're patronizing a hero Look in his eyes its all lies The stars and stripes, they've been swiped, washed out and wiped And replaced with his own face, Mosh now or die If I get sniped tonight you know why, Cause I told you to fight. Chorus And as we proceed, To Mosh through this desert storm, In these closing statements, if they should argue Let us beg to differ As we set aside our differences And assemble our own army To disarm this Weapon of Mass Destruction That we call our President, for the present And Mosh for the future of our next generation To speak and be heard Mr. President, Mr. Senator Do you guy's hear us...hear us...laughing (Hailie) Category:Song Category:Encore Category:2000s Category:Political